Undying Love
by Daishi Hyuuga
Summary: NaruHina, Post time skip. This is the promised story about what happened to Hinata on the mission mentioned in my first fanfic Karafuru Bykugan the Boy with Colored Eyes. Basicly your average Naruto being dense with Hinata's admarition with a twist. Enjoy


"Itadakimasu!" screamed Naruto. This was his third bowl of rammen that day. He had been treated to a meal by Iruka-sensi in preparation for his big mission that day with Hinata, Neji, and Lee.

"Eat up Naruto!" said Iruka, "This is a B ranked mission. You better be ready."

"I'm always ready! Believe it!" Though this time, he wasn't so sure.

The mission was to retrieve a scroll that had been stolen by three hidden mist ninja. Two were apparently listed as B rank criminals in the bingo book, and their boss was one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. This would not be easy.

"Iruka-sensi?" said Naruto

"Yes Naruto?" replied Iruka

"These guys who stole the scroll…how tough are they?"

"Their names are Shikyro and Sendo Hiro. They are the last two surviving members of the Hiro clan." There was an ominous tone in Iruka's voice. "Their boss, Ryu Gogyogo, is one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. He carries a blade that can be used for close hand and ranged attacks. Don't ask me how, that's just the way rumors work. Be careful Naruto."

"Rock Lee reporting for duty Hokage-sama!" Stated Lee as he stood before the Fifth Hokage awaiting Naruto's arrival. Neji and Hinata were sitting at opposite sides of the room. Neji was looking bored, and Hinata was worried.

'I hope nothing's happened to Naruto-kun.' She thought.

"I say we forget Naruto-kun and go by ourselves!" Suggested Neji.

"We can't do that Neji." Replied The Fifth. Though she too was beginning to wonder what was keeping Naruto so long.

"Ahh! I'm going to be late!" Naruto screamed as he ran full speed to the Hokage's Palace. "Faster! Faster! FASTER!" Naruto tripped and fell on his face. "Argh! I can't believe this!" He picked himself up and began running further to the palace.

When he arrived at the palace, everyone looked at him angrily, except Hinata who blushed and didn't look at him at all.

"Where have you been Naruto-kun?" The Fifth yelled.

"Ichiraku's! With Iruka-sensi!"

"Very well then, this mission is urgent. I assume all of you know the details, so move out!"

"Hai!" replied everyone in unison, and they jumped out the door.

The four-man team raced to and out of the village gate. Neji and Hinata activated Byakugan, and found footsteps left by the Hiro clan, which were followed.

The four kept to the trees until Neji stopped.

"Everyone stop! Get down!" Neji screamed.

At that moment several fireballs flew overhead. It was a phoenix flower jutsu.

"Haha, very good mister Hyuga. You saw our technique coming." Said a voice from overhead. Neji looked up, and was nearly struck by a blow from behind.

"Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation!" Neji stopped the attacker from hitting him in the back of the head. "Naruto! Hinata! You go ahead! Lee and I will handle things here."

Naruto and Hinata went ahead to chase after the boss. As they did, a large spear attached to a chain came shooting at them. It barley missed and became stuck in a tree.

"Well well well, if it isn't a Hyuga girl and…what's this? Oh, my lucky day! The Nine Tailed Fox Demon! Oh how I shall enjoy killing you both!" The spear dislodged itself from the tree and flew through the air. It attached itself to the tip of a long sword.

"Ryu Gogyogo! Hinata-san! Get down!" Naruto tackled Hinata down onto a thick tree branch right before the spear pierced her heart. Hinata was blushing furiously. She knew this wasn't the time, but she couldn't help it! Naruto was so close! He was practically kissing her!

"Haha, this will be fun! VERY FUN INDEED!" The spear returned to the tip of the blade, and Ryu jumped off the branch he was standing on with the blade held high above his head, prepared to strike, and hit an empty tree branch. Naruto had grabbed Hinata and jumped off just in time.

Ryu launched his spear again only to be avoided. "You are very entertaining! You shall die quickly for that!" He formed several hand seals "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" A large dragon of water erupted out of thin air and rushed towards Naruto and Hinata. They had to jump in two opposite directions to avoid it. When Naruto landed, he saw the spear coming straight for him.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled as she pushed him out of the way. The spear pierced her stomach. Ryu returned the spear to the tip of his blade and Hinata squealed in agony. Ryu launched the spear at Naruto who dodged it.

"YOU MONSTER! YOU MIGHT HAVE KILLED HER! I'LL KILL YOU! Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto created one shadow clone and both Narutos grabbed onto the chain attached to the spear. The spear began to return to the blade bringing the Narutos with it. Naruto held out his hand and the shadow clone shaped the chakra.

"RASENGAN!"

Ryo was killed with that fatal blow. Naruto grabbed the scroll and rushed over to Hinata. She was bleeding terribly and looked very weak.

"Naruto-kun…" she said as barley more than a whisper.

"Yes Hinata-san?" He asked. There was nothing else he could do.

"I…I…I love you Naruto-kun."

Naruto was slightly shocked by this, but after a few moments, he realized something. He'd spent so long chasing Sakura-chan that he'd forgotten what love was. Love is the heart's desire to serve someone precious to you. This, he thought, was truly love. Knowing that Hinata was about to die, he did the only thing he knew to do. He leaned in, and softly pressed his lips to hers.

"Hinata-chan, there is no such thing as a life worth throwing away, and I'm ashamed of you for sacrificing yourself for me." Hinata looked sad, or at least, Naruto thought she did. It's so hard to tell the emotions of the dying. "but, I do have to say, I love you too Hinata-chan."

On the way back to the village Hinata died. Naruto explained what happened to Neji and Lee. Lee began crying and Naruto could have sworn he even saw a tear in Neji's eye.

Hinata's body was buried on the Hyuuga's land. There was a grave marker set up that read as follows.

_Here lies Hinata Hyuuga, K.I.A, and brave soldier of Konoha._

Naruto kneeled by the grave, tears in his eyes he looked at the sky, "Hinata…" he said.

At this moment, Kakashi Hatake was kneeling at the K.I.A memorial. He carved in Hinata's name, then, he too looked at the sky, "Obito, thank you. Take care of her." He got up, and walked towards the village.


End file.
